Lullaby
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: Vive el momento en el que Amy esta dando a luz al hijo de su amado erizo. Siente todas las emociones vividas en ese momento y comparte junto con ellos ese suceso que cambiara sus vidas para siempre. SHADAMY! SONGFIC! ONE-SHOT :D


_**Hola! Vengo con un nuevo one-shot-song-fic xD Es sobre la cancion : Lullaby de Nickelback! Y me he inspirado en el video de la misma! Ojala y disfruten leerlo tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo! :3**_

_**N/A: Estoy aceptando peticiones para one-shots! Asi que si tienes alguna idea para uno y deseas que te lo dedique me lo puedes dejar en un review o PM! Acepto todo tipo de parejas! Menos yaio xD No porque tenga algo en su contra , pero al no estar familiarizada con el genero , se me complicara ser especifica al escribir u.u Asi que ya saben! Espero sus peticiones!**_

_**Lullaby**_

_**I know the feeling**_

_**Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge**_

_**And there ain't no healing**_

_**From cutting yourself with the jagged edge…**_

_**Amy's Pov**_

Dolia. Dolia mucho. Gritaba con el vaiven de las contracciones en su cuerpo mientras su entorno se volvia borroso. Luces la cegaban y sentia que se movia con velocidad pero ella no hacia nada para moverse. Entonces todo se volvio mas claro. Las luces redondas del techo no eran tan irritantes. Las veia pasar y cambiar de una a otra en aquel techo blanco. Gritaba. Gritaba con desesperacion.

Miraba a todos lados y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza al volver a sentir mas punzadas. Sus piernas temblaban y estaban mojadas. Alli fue cuando se precato del frio que hacia. Algo se habia roto dentro de ella y la sensacion de que se habia orinado la hicieron sentirse avergonzada. Pero le estaba raro , que aunque gritaba y podia ver que los que la arrastraban tambien lo hacian , ella no podia escucharlos. Claro que ellos no gritaban de dolor. Notaba la alarma y apuro en los ojos de todos los presentes. De todos menos uno.

_**I'm telling you that it's never that bad**_

_**And take it from someone who's been where you're at**_

_**You laid out on the floor and you're not sure**_

_**You can take this anymore**_

Su amado erizo corria junto a la camilla observandola con temor y preocupacion y en cierto modo la hizo sentirse bien ; no estaba sola alli. El la acompañaba en aquel momento tan dificil e importante de sus vidas. Pero no le sorprendia. El siempre ha estado alli para ella. Incluso cuando le dio la noticia. Aquella noticia que sin duda cambiaria sus vidas. Aunque el habia caido de rodillas y su mirada inexpresiva le hizo temer que el la abandonaria ; no lo hizo. Rio como nunca lo habia visto y la abrazo. La abrazo y le dijo que la amaba.

De pronto la camilla se detuvo. Y no supo como ni cuando la habian colocado en otra. Pero su desesperacion crecio al no ver mas aquellos rubies. Esos ojos que le decian que todo estaria bien y que el la protegeria con su vida. Miro a todos lados , aun gritaba y esto era mas desesperante. Entonces lo vio entrar rapidamente ; estaba vestido con una bata de hospital , mascarilla y un gorro. Sonrio debilmente , agradecida de que almenos podria continuar viendo sus ojos. Le decia cosas dulces y sutiles que ella no alcanzaba a comprender. El silencio la volvia a arropar.

_**So just give it one more try with a lullaby**_

_**And turn this up on the radio**_

_**If you can hear me now **_

_**I'm reaching out to let you know **_

_**That you're not alone**_

_**Shadow's pov**_

Alli estaba. Rose , mi Rose. Me pare a su lado y sostuve su mano con fuerza. Odio verla en dolor. Me llena de coraje saber que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla. Solo me queda decirle que todo estara bien. Acompañarla y dejarle saber que pronto todo terminara ; y valdra la pena.

Horas. Largas horas pasaron mientras ella continuaba en su lucha. Apretando su mano con fuerza y buscando sus ojos por momentos. El doctor le daba instrucciones y le pedia que respirara.

Entonces paso. Un agundo llanto llego a sus oidos y una inmensa alegria lo abrazo al ver como sacaban a aquella criatura y le daban la bienvenida a la vida. A su vida.

_**Amy's Pov**_

Los doctores continuaban diciendome cosas que yo no alcanzaba a escuchar. Mis gritos eran demasiados. Pero algo paso. Todo el dolor se detuvo y una sensacion de vacio me lleno. Era extraño pero aquel llanto me hizo sonreir. Mi corazon dio un vuelco al ver al nuevo dueño de mi corazon. Sonrei debilmente al ver como Shadow respiraba como si llevara tiempo bajo el agua. No esperaba que llorara , pero sin duda aquella sonrisa de sus labios causo mis lagrimas. Estaba feliz. Inmensamente feliz.

Pero la realidad me golpeo. No me habia dado cuenta lo dificil que se habia vuelto respirar para mi. Y no era por la emocion , no. Realmente no podia respirar. El panico se agoberno de mi y quize gritar. Pero al ver a Shadow tan feliz , no me permitia arruinarle el momento. Los vi. Observe al fruto de nuestro amor y luego lo mire a el. Unos segundos que parecieron eternos para mi ; segundos que me permitieron captar el ultimo y mas feliz suceso de mi vida.

_**And if you can't tell , i'm scared as hell**_

_**Cause i can't get you on the telephone**_

_**So just close your eyes**_

_**Well honey here comes a lullaby**_

_**Your very own lullaby**_

El aire se habia agotado por completo , pero no me sentia desesperada. No tenia miedo , no mas. Me dolia el saber que no podria continuar esta gran etapa junto con el. Que lo dejaria solo. Y fue en esos instantes en los que senti que la vida abandonaba mi cuerpo , que un millon de imágenes golpearon mi mente. No , no vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos como todos dicen que debe ser.

Lo vi a el. Caminando por primera vez. Perdiendo su primer diente. Corriendo con un Shadow molesto tras de el. Vi a Shadow sostenerlo en brazos mientras el soplaba la vela de su primer cumpleaños. Su primer dia en la escuela cuando Shadow lo arrastraba mientras el se aferraba a su pie diciendole que no queria ir. Vi como competia contra Sonic y le decia Faker junto a su padre que reia orgulloso. Vi como aprendio a hacer su primer control caos y aquella mirada de terror en Shadow que decia : estoy frito. Lo vi despertar a su padre en medio de la noche porque tenia una pesadilla y Shadow pelear con el para que fuera valiente pero terminar dejandolo dormir a su lado. Vi como se graduaba de la superior. Aprecie su primer amor. Su primer corazon roto. Cuando consiguio a la indicada y la llevaba al altar. Y todo eso me llevo a sus ojos. Sus ojos viendo a su primogenito por primera vez. Sus ojos esmeraldas resplandecer como los mios ahora.

Entonces Shadow me miro y me odie en esos momentos. Odie ver como su expresion cambiaba drasticamente. Como la alarma y el temor crecia en su interior. Y no pude hacer mas que sonreir , sonrei por ultima vez antes de que todo se volviera frio y oscuro, y mi agarre en su mano se perdia por completo.

_**Shadow's pov**_

Es perfecto. Igual a su padre. Su piel negra y vetas blancas estaban manchadas de sangre pero igual y se miraba perfecto. Tan imponente y a la vez tan fragil. Y sus ojos ; los ojos de su madre me observaron por un segundo antes de volver a cerrarse.

No sabia que sentir o pensar. Era demasiado para el todo aquello. Entonces su amada paso por sus ojos. No habia visto su expresion desde que su hijo habia nacido. Y luego todo callo. Todo sentimiento positivo se esfumo al ver aquellos ojos sin brillo. Terror. Miedo como nunca antes habia sentido estaban dibujados en todas y cada una de sus facciones. La vio sonreir. "Rose no me hagas esto!". Pero lo sabia. Entendia que significaba aquella sonrisa. Ella sabia lo que ocurria y el…el no podia estar tan calmado como ella.

_**Please let me take you**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the light**_

_**Cause i have faith in you**_

_**That you're gonna make it through another night**_

Entonces el agarre de su mano fue liberado al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban y el agudo sonido de la maquina a su lado lo hizo voltear ; solo para ver aquella linea plana que le confirmaba lo que temia.

Despues todo paso tan rapido que el no encontraba como reaccionar. Se habia parado para hacer algo pero los enfermeros lo sacaron de alli a la fuerza , diciendo cosas que no alcanzo a escuchar. Solo supo que ya no estaba mas en aquella habitacion.

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera. Intentando calmarse. No pensar lo peor. "Amy es fuerte. Yo…yo…" No podia ni consolarse. No lograba ser positivo. Como hacerlo cuando era ella quien lo hacia ser positivo? Como ser fuerte cuando su escudo habia desaparecido. Si. Ella era su escudo. Ella lo protegia cuando sus sentimientos estaban expuestos. Ella tomo ese lugar al derrumbar el muro que el habia construido alrededor de su corazon. Pero ahora? No tenia ninguno. Se sentia debil. Debil por primera vez en toda su vida. "Ella esta bien…solo estas sobre actuando como siempre!"

Aquel doctor que los habia asistido en el parto aparecio frente a el. Lo miro a los ojos y fue suficiente. Las palabras no eran necesarias para comprender lo que el le intentaba decir al negar con su cabeza. Lo escucho decir que lo sentia y partir. Ni siquiera sabia el momento en el que se habia parado de aquella silla , pero ahora volvia a caer sentado.

"No….no…no…" Sus manos abrazaron su cabeza antes de bajar por sus puas y halarlas. Respiraba demasiado profundo y le dolia. Pero le daba igual el dolor. EL dolor fisico no era nada. Nada comparado con el dolor emocional que lo estaba torturando sin parar. Esa angustia y vacio que sabia que lo perseguirian por el resto de la eternidad.

Lo sabia. Desde un principio el supo que esto era demasiado para Amy. Los medicos incluso le habian dicho que era un embarazo riesgozo. El bebe era demasiado para el cuerpo de ella y absorbia demasiada energia. El lo supo desde que ella le dio la noticia. Recordaba haber caido de rodillas al suelo intentando analizar mejor la situacion y el miedo que le daba pensar que esto podria matarla.

Unas horas mas tarde llego una enfermera con su hijo en brazos y se lo coloco en sus manos con cuidado. La observo confuso y dolido mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. No. No habia llorado y no queria hacerlo ahora. Pero aquellas lagrimas estaban alli. Y tarde o temprano caerian.

Fijo sus ojos en aquellas esmeraldas y deseo odiarlas. Deseo poder odiar a esa criatura y hecharle la culpa de lo ocurrido. Pero no podia , simplemente no podia. Era imposible. Le sonreia y por un momento vio a Amy en aquellos ojos. Y por un momento , solo por unos instantes ; su dolor habia desaparecido.

El dia de llevar su hijo a casa habia llegado : Dusk the hedgehog iria a casa con su padre. Recogio las cosas que Amy habia preparado para salir del hospital con su bebe. Suspiro al firmar los papeles del alta y vio algo en la recepcion que le llamo la atension ; un folleto acerca de la adopcion.

_**Stop thinking about**_

_**The easy way out**_

_**There's no need to go and blow the candle out**_

Los siguientes dias fueron muy dificiles para el. Dusk , no paraba de llorar y se la pasaba inquieto. En las noches se levantaba y lloraba sin cesar. Shadow le daba comida mientras lo paseaba por la cocina de la casa ; esto extrañamente lo calmaba.

_**Because you're not done , you're far to young **_

_**And the best is yet to come**_

No habia un solo dia que no mirara aquel papel. Aquella salida facil , como el la llamaba. Pero nunca llegaba a tomar una decision concreta. Se dormia pensando que el proximo dia seria mejor. Y en algun momento penso que despertaria y todo seria una pesadilla ; que Amy despertaria a su lado.

_**So just give it one more try**_

_**With a lullaby**_

_**And turn this up on the radio**_

_**If you can hear me now i'm reaching out**_

_**To let you know that you're not alone**_

Su actitud ruda , fria e indiferente lo habia dominado nuevamente. No salia ni hablaba con nadie. Pero habia sus dias en los que explotaba. En los que todo era odio y rencor y simplemente tenia que sacarlo de su sistema.

_**And if you can tell , i'm scared as hell**_

_**Cause i can't get you on the telephone**_

_**So just close your eyes**_

_**Well honey here comes a lullaby**_

_**Your very own lullaby**_

-Porque! Porque nos abandonaste? Que facil fue para ti marcharte! Que simple fue dejar atrás el amor que me decias tener! Te odio! Te odio! Siempre supe que eras inferior! Pero no sabia que a un punto tan patetico!- Se desplomo en el suelo de la cocina observando la destruccion que habia causado. Cristales por todos lados , madera y metal. La llave del fregadero botaba agua a chorros y la fria brisa de aquel otoño entraba por su ventana ; o mas bien por lo que quedaba de ella y de la rasgada cortina.

Siempre era asi. Gritaba todo lo que pensaba por su ira ; pero no eran mas que palabras. El no sentia nada de eso. Pero ya habia pasado la etapa de culparse y ahora naufragaba en la estasion del rencor.

_**Well everybody's hit the bottom**_

_**And everybody's been forgotten**_

_**Well everybody's tired of being alone**_

_**Yeah everybody's been abandoned**_

_**And left a little empty handed**_

_**So if you're out there barely hangin on**_

Dusk comenzo a llorar y se levanto en silencio ; luego de limpiar una lagrima profuga en su mejilla. Lo sostuvo en brazos y lo llevo a la sala donde tenia una zona para jugar. Un espacio seguro para bebes. Se arrodillo y lo dejo sobre el suave colchon con estampados de chaos dark y cuando se comenzaba a parar , su telefono se deslizo fuera del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se activo al caer al suelo. La imagen de Amy aparecio en la pantalla. Era un video de ella cantandole a Dusk desde la barriga. Sonreia mientras se mecia en su silla y se acariciaba el vientre.

_**So just give it one more try with a lullaby**_

_**And turn this up on the radio**_

_**If you can hear me now **_

_**I'm reaching out to let you know **_

_**That you're not alone**_

Entonces Dusk comenzo a reir. Shadow sonrio por igual y tomo el celular y se lo puso a su hijo de frente para que lo viera. -Te gusta como canta tu madre?-Susurro calmadamente al tiempo que tomaba al bebe en brazos y lo pegaba a su pecho ; sin dejar de mostrarle el video.- Yo tambien amaba escucharla cantar. Pero ay de ti con que se lo digas.- Advirtio con una sonrisa arrogante acomodandose en el suelo y recargando su espalda de la pared.

"Te extraño , niña…" Sonrio con tristeza soltando un gran suspiro.

_**And if you can tell , i'm scared as hell**_

_**Cause i can't get you on the telephone…**_

Vieron el video una y otra vez hasta que el erizo menor se quedo dormido con una sonrisa. Se le miraba feliz. Lo observaba detenidamente y lo apretaba a su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_**So just close your eyes**_

_**Well honey here comes a lullaby**_

_**Your very own lullaby**_

Un destello paternal se reflejo en sus ojos , lentamente saco aquel folleto de adopcion de su otro bolsillo y lo estrujo en su mano hasta dejar solo una bola de papel y la lanzo lejos de su alcanze.

_**Que tal? Si ya se algo tragico xD Pero tenia que hacerlo! Me enamore del video y aunque no es exactamente igual aun asi es igual de emotivo. Hahahah cuando lo vi pense: Que tan dificil puede ser? Tonta de mi xD**_

_**Tres minutos se multiplicaron en horas. Porque una imagen vale mas que mil palabras ; pense con ironia jajajajja! Muchas gracias por leerme :3 Y espero con ansias saber que opinan de este one-shot **____** Nos leeremos pronto! Se les quiere! Chao! ;D**_


End file.
